Pins
Pins are in-game achievements featured in LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet 3 and LittleBigPlanet PS Vita. Pins can be unlocked by achieving certain goals such as, publishing a level with a friend, getting a certain score on a level and performing a specific task. These will show up on your player profile someone akin to trophies. Unlockable Pins (Pin List) LittleBigPlanet 2 Ranked means there are 5 levels in which this Pin can be earned. Play - Story Pins *'It's Story Time 60! - Ranked' Actively play Story levels for 60 minutes. *'Ace 3 Story Levels - Ranked' Complete 3 unique Story levels without being killed. *'Aces In Spades 2' '''- Ranked''' Complete 2 Story levels in a row without being killed. *'Complete Da Vinci's Hideout' Complete the main path levels of Da Vinci's Hideout. *'Ace Da Vinci's Hideout' Ace the main path of da Vinci's Hideout. *'Complete Victoria's Labratory' Complete the main path of Victoria's Laboratory. *'Ace Victoria's Labratory' Ace the main path of Victoria's Laboratory. *'Complete The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow' Complete the main path of The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow. *'Ace The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow' Ace the main path of The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow. *'Complete Avalonia' Complete the main path of Avalonia. *'Ace Avalonia' Ace the main path of Avalonia. *'Complete Eve's Asylum' Complete the main path of Eve's Asylum. *'Ace Eve's Asylum' Ace the main path of Eve's Asylum. *'Complete The Cosmos' Complete the main path of The Cosmos. *'Ace The Cosmos' Ace the main path of The Cosmos. *'Complete Story Mode' Complete the main path levels of the Story. *'Ace Story Mode' Ace the main path of the Story. *'100 Score Bubbles - Ranked' Collect 100 Score Bubbles in Story levels. *'10% Prize Collector - Ranked' Find and collect 10% of the Prize Bubbles in Story mode. *'Multiplier 5x - Ranked' Score a 5x Multiplier. *'Scoreboard 50% - Ranked' Place in the top 50% of a Story level scoreboard containing more than 50 scores. *'5 Monster Masher - Ranked' Splat 5 monsters in the Story levels. *'3 Online Story Cooperative Wins - Ranked' Win 3 Cooperative Story levels against at least one other online player. *'3 Story Cooperative Wins - Ranked' Win 3 Cooperative Story levels against at least one other local player. *'5 Story Cooperative Wins - Ranked' Complete 5 Story Cooperative mode games against at least 1 other player. *'3 Online Story Versus Wins - Ranked' Win 3 Versus Story levels against at least one other online player. *'3 Story Versus Wins - Ranked' Win 3 Versus Story levels against at least one other local player. *'5 Story Versus Games - Ranked' Complete 5 Story Versus mode games against at least one other player. *'Huge Air!' Bounce off 20 different Bounce pads without landing in a Story level. *'Skilled Grappler' Swing and grapple between 5 distinct objects without touching the ground in a Story level. *'Follow Me' Have 10 Sackbots following you at once in a Story level. *'Sackboticide' Throw 5 Sackbots to their doom in a Story level. *'High achiever 2 - Ranked' Place in the top 25% of 2 Story level scoreboards (With at least 50 other players in them). *'Mortal Coil Shuffler Extraordinaire' Accumulate 20 deaths in a Story level. *'Ouch!' You've died in a Story level. Play - General Pins *'U Know U A Playa - Ranked' Actively play community levels for 60 minutes. *'Ace 5 Levels - Ranked' Complete 5 unique levels without being killed. *'Community Scoreboard 50% - Ranked' Place in the top 50% of a community level scoreboard containing more than 50 other scores. *'5 Community Monster Mash - Ranked' Splat 5 monsters in Community levels. *'Complete 25 Community Levels - Ranked' Complete 25 unique community levels. *'Complete 25 Cooperative Levels - Ranked' Complete 25 unique Cooperative community levels. *'Complete 5 Versus Levels - Ranked' Complete 5 unique Versus community levels. *'5 Diamonds In The Rough? - Ranked' Be the first person to complete 5 brand new levels. *'5 Links - Ranked' Travel through 5 Level Links. *'A Game A Day Keeps The Doctor Away' Play LBP2 on every day of the week. *'Who Needs Breakfast?' Play LBP2 before 9am. *'Just... One... More... Go...' Play LBP2 after 9pm *'Christmas Elf' Play on Christmas day. *'Pretty Special' Play a level from the MM Picks list. *'Grappling Hook' Pickup the Grappling Hook. *'Grabinators' Pickup the Grabinators. *'Creatinator' Pick up the Creatinator. *'5 Online Versus Wins - Ranked' Win 5 Versus community levels against at least one other online player. *'5 Versus Wins - Ranked' Win 5 Versus community levels against at least one other local player. *'5 Versus Games - Ranked' Complete 5 community versus mode games against at least 1 other player. *'5 Online Cooperative Wins - Ranked' Win 5 Cooperative community levels against at least one other online player. *'5 Cooperative Wins - Ranked' Win 5 Cooperative community levels against at least one other local player. *'5 Cooperative Games - Ranked' Complete 5 community Cooperative mode games against at least 1 other player. *'Grapple Hooked' Create a chain of four players Grappling each other. *'Slapper' Slap a player. *'Turbo Slapper' Slap more than one player at once. *'4 In A Row' Create a chain of four players all hanging together. *'Actually Quite Good 5 - Ranked' Place in the top 25% of 5 community level scoreboards (with at least 50 other players in them). *'5 Fresh Swings - Ranked' Complete 5 Community levels containing the Grappling Hook. *'5 Different Hats - Ranked' Complete 5 Community levels containing the Creatinator. *'5 Heavy Loads - Ranked' Complete 5 Community levels containing the Grabinators. *'5 Fantastic Flights - Ranked' Play 5 Community levels containing a Controlinator. *'5 Races - Ranked' Complete 5 races. *'Win 3 Races - Ranked' Win 3 races against at least one other player. *'Slow Coach' Come last in a race with more than one player. *'Sticker Smart 2 - Ranked' Activate 2 Sticker Senors. *'Community Ouch!' You've died in a Community Level. *'100 Community Bubbles - Ranked' Collect 100 Score Bubbles in Community levels. *'25 Community Surprises - Ranked' Collect 25 Prize Bubbles from community levels. And I'm sure they're all wonderful! *'Dive In 25 - Ranked' Dive in to 25 levels with other players online (and don't leave immediately after joining!) *'3 Dive In Versus Wins - Ranked' Win 3 Versus mode levels you joined using Dive In. *'3 Dive In Cooperative Wins - Ranked' Win 3 Cooperative levels you joined using Dive In. *'Explodinator' Kill another player with explosives. *'Play With Fire' Fall into Fire without dying. *'Swoosh!' Throw another player using the Grabinators. *'I'm Innocent!' Hold onto another player and kill them by dragging them into something lethal. *'Oops!' Slap another play to their death. *'Colour Co-odinator' All players in a game are wearing the same costume. *'Deep Blue' Drown! *'Group Photo' Take a group photo. *'Bouncebot' Launch a Sackbot on a Bounce Pad. *'Gotcha!' Grapple another player. *'Popper' Pop yourself to Retry. It's really not too bad... *'25 Different Multipliers - Ranked' Acheive any score Multiplier 25 times. Create Pins *'Sticky!' Place a sticker in a level, on your Sackboy, or on your Pod. *'Snappy Dresser' Choose a costume including a base material, a head piece and a body piece for your Sackboy. *'10 Minutes Of Create - Ranked' Spend 10 minutes active in Create mode. So Creative! *'5 Plays - Ranked' A level you published has been played 5 times. *'100 Total Plays - Ranked' All of your levels were played 100 times combined. *'5 Unique Players - Ranked' A level you published has been played by 5 unique players. *'100 Total Unique Players - Ranked' All of your levels were played by 100 unique players combined. *'Level "Hearted" By 5 - Ranked' Get a level you have published Hearted by 5 unique players. *'100 Total Hearts - Ranked' All of your levels were hearted by 100 unique players combined. *'Highly Rated 5 - Ranked' Get a level you have published rated "Yay" by 5 unique players. *'100 Highly Rated Total - Ranked' All of your levels were rated "Yay" by 100 unique players combined. *'Positive Result' A level you published has received mostly positive feedback (after 100 feedback). *'Totally Positive Result' All of your levels have received mostly positive feedback (after 100 feedback). *'Toasty!' Fill the thermometer in Create mode. *'What... Is It?' Make an overly complicated shape in Create mode. *'Controlinator Creator' Place a Controlinator in Create mode. *'As If By Magic' Use an Emitter in Create mode. *'Sunsetter' Use the Global Lighting Tool in Create mode. *'Poseiden Would Be Impressed' Use water in a level you create. *'You're A Keeper' Capture an object into Popit and reuse it later. *'My Little Friend' Place a Sackbot. *'Behaviour Changer' Change a Sackbot's Behavior. *'Puppet Master' Record a Sackbot animation. *'Community spirit' Publish a level. *'A Series Of Tubes' Publish a level containing a Level Link to another level. *'Step Into My Arena!' Publish a Versus mode level. *'Teacher's Pet' Watch all the tutorials. *'Vandal' Sticker another player. *'3 Long Term Publisher - Ranked' A level you created has been published for 3 days. *'Custom Badger' Publish a level with a custom badge created from a PlayStationEye photo, Move Painting or an in-game photo. *'Grapple Creator' Use the Grappling Hook in a level you create. *'Creatinator Creator' Use the Creatinator in a level you create. *'Grabinators Creator' Use the Grabinators in a level you create. *'Macrochip' Use 10 gadget/electronics components inside 1 microchip. *'Share The Fun' Create a level online with another player. Share Pins *'Time Out 10 - Ranked' Spend 10 minutes active in the pod (Chatting or using the Pod Computer). *'Dear Player...' Comment on someone's profile. *'Well If He Said So...' Find a level via another players review. *'Paparazzo' Upload a photo. *'Check Us Out!' Upload a photo containing you and another online player. *'Journalistical' Submit a review for a level. *'3 Players Agree - Ranked' Your review is rated highly by 3 unique players. *'3 People Love You! - Ranked' You have been "Hearted" by 3 unique players. *'Level Lover' Heart a level. *'I Like You!' Heart a player. *'LBP.me' Log into LBP.me using your PSN ID. *'I Can Love You From Afar' Add a player to your "Hearted" list using LBP.me *'One For Later' Add a level to your Queue using LBP.me *'Queued Up' Play a level that has been added to your Queue. *'5 Discoveries - Ranked' Play 5 brand new (Less than 10 plays) community levels. *'The Votarator 5 - Ranked' Rate 5 brand new (Less than 10 plays) community levels with "Yay" or "Boo!" *'What Do We Have Here?' View another player's profile. *'DO Cross The Streams' View another player's Recent Activity. *'A Dip In The Streams' Play a level from your Recent Activity. *'Attention To Detail' Publish a level with a complete description (Name, Description, Tagged, Badge Icon). *'40 Yays or Boos! - Ranked' Give positive or negative feedback on 40 community levels. *'Nice Outfit' Save a costume. *'I just Threw This On!' Use the Randomize costume tool in popit. *'Band Of Brothers' Play some multiplayer games across 3 levels without anyone leaving the group. Secret Pins *'Amy's Birthday Pressie' Play on Amy's Birthday. (July 29th) *'Daniel's Birthday Gift' Play on Daniel's Birthday. (August 2nd) *'Festive Spirit' Wear a Christmas costume on Christmas Day. *'Group Hug of 20,000' Play online at the same time as 20,000 other players. *'Halloween Hauntings' Wear the Pumpkin Head costume on Halloween. *'Master Of the Internets' Run an awesome LBP2 fansite! *'MM Picked' Have one of your levels featured in MM Picks. *'MM's Birthday' Play LBP2 on Media Molecules birthday. (January 4th) *'Molecule' Get a job at Media Molecule. Good for you. *'Platinum Club' Own the Platinum Trophy for LittleBigPlanet 2. *'Royalty' You are rewarded a crown (LBP or LBP2). *'See What I did There?' Make and distribute an awesome tutorial video or level. *'Special Friends' Be a jolly nice game developer-love from the folks at MM. *'Thanksgiving Turkey' Wear the Turkey Head costume on Thanksgiving. *'Touching Royalty' "High Five" Media Molecule's Alex Evans. *'Valentine Roses' Attach the Red Rose from the Valentine's Pack to another player on Valentine's Day. *'Who's Who' Watch the credits all the way through. LittleBigPlanet 2 Move Pack *'20% Prize Hoarder - Ranked' Find and collect 20% of prizes in the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack *'Move Action Hero' Complete main story levels in the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack *'Ace In The Pack' Ace all of the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack Story Levels. *'Community Minded 5 - Ranked' Play 5 different Community Levels that require the Motion Controller. *'Learned' Complete all of the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack tutorials. *'Locksmith' Unlock all the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack minigames by collecting the keys hidden in the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack story levels. *'Gotta Get Down On Friday' Play a Motion Controller enabled level on a Friday. *'Great Moves' Use the Motion Recorder to record a path in Create mode. *'Self Portrait' Paint yourself a new Avatar. *'Art Collector' Save one of your paintings. *'Art Dealer' Give a painting to a friend. *'Nice Badge!' Use a painting as a badge for one of your levels. *'Prolific - Ranked' Do a whole load of painting! *'Now Museum, Now You Don't!' Place a "Paint" sticker down on any surface. *'Feel The Earth Move' Publish a Motion Controller enabled level to the Earth. *'High Roller - Ranked' Accumulate a score of 10,000 playing games of Fast Food. *'Big Pond Skater, Small Pond - Ranked' Accumulate a score of 10,000 playing games of Pond Skater. *'Pop Till You Drop - Ranked' Accumulate a score of 10,000 playing games of Jam Kerblam. *'Hugely Popular' Get a score multiplier of 70x in Jam Kerblam. *'Like A Puppet On A String' Pick up another player with the Brain Crane powerup. *'Remote Control - Ranked' Collect the score bubbles remotely using the Brain Crane. *'Sacksquatch' Squish another player using an object you are holding with the Brain Crane. *'Bossa No More' Destroy the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack boss in "Just Desserts". *'No Balls!' Complete The Tail Of Claude The Field Mouse without losing any balls. *'High Scoring Mouse' Complete The Tail Of Claude The Field Mouse scoring at least 100000, *'No Balls Lost!' Complete the Fast Food Minigame without losing a ball. *'Tilt To The Top' Complete the Fast Food Minigame with a score of at least 20000. *'Brain Crane Paint - Ranked' Explode 5 opponents in Brain Crane Pain Game. *'Cross Fire' Explode 2 cross bombs with one shot in Jam Kerblam. *'Peaceful Solution' Score 200,000 points in Jam Kerblam without triggering a bomb. *'Bomb Removal Expert!' Drop 100 bombs out of the grid over several games of Jam Kerblam. *'Block Buster' Score at least 300,000 points in Jam Kerblam. *'Sack Samaritan' Save all the Sackbots in The Lost Sackbots. *'Ministry Of Defense' Complete Defense Mechanism without losing any life and saving all the sackbots. *'Super Saver' Save 500 sackbots in games of Defense Mechanism. *'Aquarium' Last until there are 5 fish swimming around in Pond Skater. *'Just In Beaver' Get eaten by the hungry beaver in Pond Skater. *'Lily-livered' Last for 90 seconds in Pond Skater without collecting any lilies! *'Wat-er Slide' Complete Pond Skater with a score of at least 12,000. The Muppets Pack * Standing Ovation! Ace all 5 Muppet Story Levels. * Beakers We Can Complete "Muppet Labs!" using no more than 40 Beakers. * I Am Rubber, You Are Glue Bounce a height of 49 centimeters in "The Great Gonzo!" * Captain Pig-ard Achieve a score of 4000 or higher in "Pigs in Elevators (In Space)!" * Big Top! Achieve a score of 2500 or higher in "Gonzo's Endless Cannon Run Ride!" * Muppet Mastery Complete the Muppet pack's story. * Stick Together Play 5 community levels containing Attract-o-Gel. * It's Not Easy Being Green Complete the Attract-o-Gel Tutorial Level. * Dancing on the Ceiling Travel 17.5 meters on walls and ceilings. * Stick 'em Up! Publish a community level containing Attract-o-Gel. * You Muppet! Stick a Muppet decoration on your Sackboy. * Sticky Situation Attach to a piece of Attract-o-Gel. * You Swine! Get a 3x multiplier in "Pigs in Elevators (In Space)!" * Time to Dress Up Right Play any level in the pack dressed as a Muppet. * Time to Put on Make Up Use any of the Muppet stickers as your profile pic. * Dr. Teeth Chain all the teeth in "The Final Curtain!" * You Animal! Collect every Prize Bubble in the Muppets pack. * Special Guest Star Play any level in the pack with one or more friends. Cross Controller Pack * Final Frontier Ace all the Cross-Controller Levels. * Bounty Hunter Grab all the Prize Bubbles in Story Mode. * In Space... Complete the Cross-Controller Pack story. * Astrophysicist Complete all the Cross-Controller Pack Tutorials. * Unidentified Feathered Object Hatch and catch 10 Golden Chickens in Poultry Panic. * Never Tell Me The Odds Perform a perfect run in Space Spinner. * Jeffries Tubes Play 5 Community Cross-Controller Levels. * Red Shirt Play one or more Cross-Controller story levels with a friend. * Captain's Chair Use a Vitanator in a level you create. * Einstein-Rosen Bridger Use a Worm Hole in a level you create * Sensor Array Use a Remote Tag Sensor in a level you create. * Ground Control Use a Tag Radar in a level you create. * Giant Steps Go for a Spacewalk. DC Comics Premium Level Pack * Rock AND/OR Roll Use one of the new tweaks on the AND gate or the OR gate. * Victory Is Thine Complete every story level in the DC Comics Premium Level Pack. * Just-Ace League Ace every story level in the DC Comics Premium Level Pack. * Show Your Metal Play any level in the DC Comics™ Premium Level Pack dressed in the Cyborg costume. * Cheetahs Always Prosper Play any level in the DC Comics™ Premium Level Pack dressed in the Cheetah costume. * No Time To Rest Grapple across the second of Cheetah's tile traps without stopping. * The Greatest Cape - Ranked Stay airborne with the Hero Cape for 120 seconds. * Hero Cape, No Fear - Ranked Complete 100 different Community Levels that utilize the Hero Cape. * Heroes To Order Use the Hero Cape power-up in Create Mode. * Gone Loopy Use the Hero Cape to fly in a loop. * Hero Cape Pick up the Hero Cape. * Drop The Bald Defeat Lex Luthor. * Graphic Novelist Use any of the new Magic Mouth styles. * Thanks For The Memories - Ranked Complete 30 different Community Levels that utilize the Memorizer. * Making Memories Use the Memorizer in Create Mode. * Memorizing Star Complete the Memorizer tutorial. * Top O' The Heap Play against other players and win 5 matches of Zone Control. * High Score Hero Achieve a score multiplier of 70 or higher in Hero Race. * League Of Friends Play any level in the DC Comics Premium Level Pack with one or more friends. * Super Collector - Ranked Collect 100% of the Prize Bubbles in the DC Comics™ Premium Level Pack. * Superhero Family Album Give your Sackbot a cape and record it flying. * Social Climber - Ranked Complete 100 different Community Levels that utilize the Wall Jump. * Wall Jump Workhorse Use the Wall Jump material in Create Mode. * A Fly on the Wall - Ranked Spend 900 seconds on Wall Jump surfaces. * What a Bounder! Perform 10 Wall Jumps without touching the ground. * Open House Gain access to all areas of The Watchtower. LittleBigPlanet 3 Story Pins * Titan Tickler Defeat the first Titan. * Titan Troubler Defeat the second Titan. * Titan Toppler Defeat the third Titan. * Penny Pincher Hoard 100 Collectabells in the adventure mode. * Don't Look Down Grab the prize bubbles at the end of the catwalk. * Clammy Hands Collect the Prize Bubbles from the Clams in Belly of the Beast. * Free Bird Destroy 25 of Newton's robots. * Moon On A Stick Moons don't belong on sticks! Get rid of it! * Dinner at 8 Guide 8 sacklings to the end. * Ace Adventurer Ace all the Adventure levels. * Hard Tryer Complete Popit Academy: Term 1. * Freshman Creator Ace Popit Academy: Term 1. * Graduate Complete Popit Academy: Term 2. Secret Pins * Not This Time! Go under the ramp in Spring Time In The Gardens * If this Pod's a rocking... Swing that Pod! Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet trophies Category:Pins Category:Story Category:Game Info Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Articles with missing information